Core D: Data Management, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core Core Leader: Sharon X. Xie; Co-Investigator: Li-San Wang Summary/Abstract: Data Management, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core D The Data Management, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core D is an integral part of this National on Aging (NIA) U19 ?Center On Alpha-synuclein Strains In Alzheimer Disease & Related Dementias? at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) Perelman School of Medicine (PSOM). The goal of Core D is to support the data management, database, statistics, bioinformatics, and related computational needs of Penn U19 Center investigators, as well as provide data sharing support to investigators outside the U19 Center and Penn. The services provided by Core D include: (a) support for data form/questionnaire design and development, database development and management, data entry, database audit trail, database security, database backup, and stringent data quality control procedures, (b) computing and programming support for all Penn U19 Center activities, including implementation and integration of hardware and software upgrades necessary for data management and research, routine and archival off-site backup of computing systems central to the Center, (c) biostatistical support for all study aspects of Projects and Cores from inception to publication, including development of study design, performing sample size and power calculations, and performing analyses of the Center data, (d) integration of bioinformatics and biostatistics expertise to support analysis of genetic data and development of multimodal risk prediction models, (e) development of new statistical methodologies and extension of existing methodologies where needed for analyses of Center data, (f) Implementation of data sharing between the U19 Center and other researchers outside the U19 Center and Penn in partnership with the NIA. Thus, Core D plays an important and significant role that is critical to the progress of research and the conduct of studies in the Penn U19 Center, and it will foster collaborative interactions between the Penn U19 Center and researchers outside the Center.